


[Podfic of] The Last Ferry to Calais

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Introspection, M/M, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Queer History, References to Oscar Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 00:11:41]Author's Summary:Nicky had not felt that particular flavor of guilt himself in many centuries, nor ever would again, but he recognized it like a blade to the heart. "Oh, Joe," he said softly. "They're all like us."Nicky, Joe, and a very crowded ferry on what should have been an unremarkable evening in April 1895.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] The Last Ferry to Calais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Ferry to Calais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296291) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> Made for VoiceTeam Mystery Box for the challenge "In Their Shoes" as a gift for greedy_dancer, who loves Joe/Nicky, historical fics, and domesticity. 
> 
> Thanks to kaydeefalls for allowing podfics of your work!
> 
> Apologies to all involved that I'm pretty sure despite 5 years of French classes and looking it up multiple times, I still managed to say Calais wrong every time. This is what I get for recording in the middle of the night when I can't sleep.

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15Hd1pc7CvGhyNsqmRDWlXRptgxqsrBRG/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
